legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 122
Episode 122 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * Josh Feuerstein exploits Charleston shooting. * Evan Lafavor doing us a favor. * Mild Bil- oh wait... nevermind. * Vegan Gains first appearance. Videos Played and Articles Read # 25 (More) Examples of Male Privilege as Experienced By a Trans Man # ?@#^Shrek?@#^Happy Memorial Day;;Ray Sipe;Comedy;Parody # A POWERFUL THOUGHT ON THE CHARLESTON TRAGEDY ... WE NEED GOD BACK IN AMERICA!!!! # Coolidge: The Best President You Don't Know # God is Advanced Intelligent Sentient Technology from the Future that you can communicate to online! # Jews and The Sexual Revolution # DEAR AMAZING FAT ATHEIST # Obamaism vs The Good Guys # Why Hasn't God Judged America...Yet? # Columbus Ohio Police Officer Accidentally Shoots A 4 Year Old Girl After Missing Her Dog! 65767456 # RWW News: Robertson: Greek Sculpture May Have Demonic Powers # RWW News: Fox Pundit Links Charleston Shooting To Abortion, Downplays Racial Hate Crime # Diner says there's a rat in KFC's chicken # Donald Trump Presidential speech announcement 2016 - Donald Trump Bashes Mexico Obamacare # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AohFp2hTL_4 Remember Satan was the First to demand Equal Rights - Church Sign offends LGBTQ Community] # Latest Excessive Force Racist Police Case Unseen Videos The Mother and Sheriff David Clarke # Trisha Paytas Fat is Ugly # (Part 2 of 8) The Forbidden Abyss: Part One, Children's Audio Book # Medical Profession Oath of Allegiance to The Beast Apollyon The Destroyer # Cornel West reacts to Obama's usage of the N-word # Don Lemon Says "Nigger" N-Word on CNN arguing with Sonny about Obama's use of N Word # S.C. gov. asks for Confederate flag to come down Start of the Show The episode started off with the Peasants reading an article written by a trans man about facing male privilege. The Peasants spent way too much time attempting to counter this boring, commonplace inanity. They went on to a troll or not a troll video of a man celebrating Memorial Day by dressing up as Shrek and yelling like William Wallace's retarded American cousin for a minute. They went on to Josh Moronstein using the Charleston shooting to boast his theocratic agenda. The next segment was coverage of a drab, inaccurate conservative propaganda video. The video attempts to glorify (fellate) Calvin Coolidge as "a real president" (Obama is not a true Scotsman!) and "the great refrainer". Next was Evan Lefavor, a superbly ennui-inducing lunatic explaining his cockamamie version of the Christian God. Who is apparently "intelligent, sentient technology he created", and the standard for being God is comprehension of the Internet in its entirety. It would also seem God loves Facebook, Evan is the biological father of Christ, and the creator of God and Christ posts crappy, low resolution YouTube videos. During this they brought some retarded Patreon guest on who also is the one who gave TJ his Australian (American) hat. Middle of the Show They played a video explaining how Jews are the master race and Christians are their brainwashed slime who promote Communism, Homosexuality, and the destruction spirituality. Then they played Captain Ad Hom/some asshole from Boston with his video "TheAmazingFatAtheist". He tried to form a cogent, pseudo-intellectual point of "Government is bad!", while attempting full Tony Montana with insults such as "fuckin' cockroach". Mostly the video was simply him telling TJ that he's a fat, faggy, liberal, ugly, and stupid scumbag. He also made insightful points like "YouTube isn't a real man's job". He did get a couple things right though, such as TJ's living quarters being equitable to a sewer, and that TJ smells like crap. Next they played Wild Bill preaching against the evils of Obamaism and how it destroys America's godly moral structure with Obama's fully sanctioned army of Negros. Bill also confirmed that America will fall into "sexual anarchy" and "embrace every form of perversion" under the "path of Obama". The secret conquest of San Francisco by homosexual gangsters was revealed as well. The answer to all of this was of course Gawd. They played a clip of some fundamentalist asshole explaining why God hasn't completely destroyed America because of the buttsex, abortion, and Christian persecution. His explanation was America's commitment to Israel. They played a news story of a piece of shit police officer who tried to shoot a dog but accidentally shot a 4 year old girl. After all: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cwpo_j4c1Hk so obviously the cop was using self defense. They played a clip from the 700 Club were Pat Robertson was warning about statues of other Gods, because they might be possessed by demons. Afterwards, they played a video of a woman who tried to link a Charleston shooting to abortion. Her reasoning boiled down to: previous church murder of her granny by another black dude equals evidence against church murder committed by a man who blatantly stated racial hatred as his motive being racially motivated. Next was a video explaining how there was some idiot who got rat-shaped chicken at KFC and lost his lawsuit against them. They followed that up with a video of Donald Trump announcing his presidency and how he fights the good fight against Mexicans. According to Trump, the U.S. is facing an invasion of Mexicans, South Americans, and Middle Easterners. These factions are all "rapists, murderers, and are bringing their problems with us (Hello G.W. Bush!)", but he's "sure some of them are good people". End of the Show They played a news story of a pastor who believes that equal rights is satanic. The pastor then claimed that it wasn't meant to offend anybody. He activated red herring mode and inquired about "the rights of unborn babies". They promptly backpedaled to save face and replaced the sign with something more innocuous but still highly inane. They played a video of a cop being an asshole and defending police brutality and supporting fascism. The cop claimed, with convenient ambiguity of phrasing, that "reasonable force" is what's required to subdue random 12 year-olds with toy guns. His ingenious counterargument against people saying the incident being discussed had racial components was "Shut up already!". They played a video of an arrogant Vegan asshole named Vegan Gains who ranted against a girl for being fat and sad in an extremely mean and cruel attitude. He's also Canadian so quite obviously this is who Scotty will eventually come to be. Luckily it appears he may die of malnutrition pretty soon. The next video was a narration of a children's picture book written by Gail. Predictably it was full of anal fisting and kinky sex and rape committed against Brent Spiner by Loree McBride. It also involved Loree McBride slapping Spot, a cat, to death with a strap-on and forcing Brent to rape Spot. Loree also continually fed Brent mind control drugs and kept him as her sex slave for some time. You know, for kids. They played a video by Gorilla199 telling people to not trust medical professionals on account of their allegiance to the Beast. He cited the original Hippocratic oath as his evidence. In spite of the fact that it's been heavily modified since, and no longer mentions any deities, he persists in staunchly asserting that all medical staff are involved in occult allegiances. They played a video of Cornel West using nigger on public news because Obama said it in some podcast. Cornel West also called Obama a republican in black face. They played another news interview of a black woman overreacting to Obama's use of the word nigger. She also demonstrated a stunning lack of comprehension of freedom of speech and contextual use of words, particularly racial slurs. Scotty was defending the Confederacy because he is racist. Then they played a video about some consummate, bland right-wing politician announcing North Carolina getting rid of the Confederate flag. Quotes * "Is Obama having BDSM parties in the Oval Office?" - Ben Trivia * This is the first episode on the actual Drunken Peasants channel since their European vacation and the Christiano Brothers copyright strike. * TJ's home is in fact a literal sewer, befitting of such lowly garbage such as himself. * Wild Bill coined the term Obamaism this episode - it means "to hate anything and every''''thing American". * Scotty is a closet CSA supporter. * This is the beginning of the Vegan Gains Saga. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes